Kisses
by epicBANG
Summary: Lance sure loves giving her kisses. Everywhere, anywhere, always always always. Extreme fluff, Grantedshipping.


**A/N:** Oh my dear lawd, have I finally done it? Have I really just uploaded a story? Well golly gee, I sure as hell have! /shotx1000 LOL I lost inspiration for the stories I have on my bio (I'm sure I'll do 'em someday. Er, maybe.) but hey! This popped out o' my brain as a result, so wh-hoo! Terribly sorry for the cuddle-monster Lance has become in here! It's a little too sappy and the fluff is so fluffy it hurts but I hope you enjoy this anyways!

**Her Eyes**

When she's hurt and crying and frustrated of the

world he'll hold her close and stroke her hair until

she quiets down. Then when she's all sniffles and

flushed cheeks he'll kiss her eyelids so none of

the salty tears come back.

And they don't.

**Her Palms**

Sometimes they could be just laying on the couch

or underneath the old apple tree in the backyard

and he'll think how lucky he is to have her, so he'll

take her palms and give them quick butterfly kisses.

He never ever knew he could give butterfly kisses

'till her met her.

**Her Nose**

It's like a button and it's one of the most adorable

things about her. When she's thinking too hard

or gets confused she does this little wrinkle and

every time she does it, no matter where she is,

he'll give it a kiss.

Whenever their friends are around Yellow gets so

flustered and red she kicks him in the shin.

Lance thinks it's always worth it.

**Her Knees**

It's a Sunday morning and on Sunday mornings

they wrestle; whoever loses makes the winner

breakfast in bed. She absolutely hates this

because no matter how hard she tried to hide

them, he always finds a way to her knees. Then

he'll give them the slightest of kisses and she'll

turn to jelly and Lance will win for the billionth

time.

So far the score's 23-0.

**Her Ears**

On cold days Yellow freezes up pretty fast. No

matter how many blankets and sweaters she

has on her she'll still stay cold. Lance soon

found out that kissing the shell of her ear (and

maybe a quick nibble) will warm her up instantly.

(Lance thinks a little so and so under all those blankets

might be a better method, but he concludes her ears

are much cuter.)

**Her Cheeks**

They're rosy pink and stretchy and he never knew

they could be so much fun to pull. Of course she'll

get angry at him because she's busy doing homework

or (trying) to cook and he'll just be pulling at them

again and again. (Yellow thinks he finishes work

way too early) She'll try to hit him with

whatever is closest but then he'll kiss them hard and

sweet and she'll forget why she was ever mad at him.

The cycle continues.

**Her Stomach**

Some nights he'll wake up and he can't get to sleep

no matter what he does. Groggily looking around the

room, his head suddenly snaps to his right, and there's

Yellow sleeping soundly and her shirt riding up up up.

This doesn't help Lance at all because now he's tempted

and you just can't expect him to fall back asleep itempted/i.

After a bit of hesitation he thinks i'What the hell!'/i and

goes along kissing it until he's satisfied and dozes off.

The morning after Yellow finds marks all over her stomach

and she panics and wails and thinks she has some sort of

disease. Lance always manages to persuade her she's over-

exaggerating.

She still doesn't know.

**Her Forehead**

A long time ago Yellow had a best friend named Red. He's

gone now though, and every time it rains Yellow doesn't

talk and sometimes she cried because he haunts her and

she's terrified. Whenever this happens Lance will kiss her

forehead to makes the pain wash away, hum her her

favorite song, and hold her like he'll never let go.

It's times like these when she loves him best.

**Her Chest**

He loves her chest because in it is her heart and that's

what he treasures most of all. It's warm and like gold

and he loves to hug her when she's sleeping because it's

beat calms him down and puts all his troubles at ease.

It's just him and Yellow and they're floating in the sea.

He's so glad she has this kind of heart.

**Her Lips**

He loves kissing her on the mouth because every time

he pulls back her eyes are shiny and bright. They fizzle

and pop and burn with excitement and they're such a

sight to see so he does it over and over so he could see

her eyes do what they do best.

It's even better when he says 'I love you'.


End file.
